Swordwoman and Slayer
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Alex didn't mean to enter the game... But after meeting a Knight, he learns that a hacker is threatening the game... And only a few can stop it. Doesn't follow series. Chapters on someFridays. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. First 10 chapters are 800-900 words. Possibly going on hold. Next chapter on Friday, June 31 due to other stories.
1. Glitches

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sword Art. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

There was no shortage of players when it came to online games. Players would flood in by the truckload to enjoy the such pleasantries.

One such player would be known in the real world as Alexavier Cathal, an 18-year-old boy.

He was known much more commonly as Alex. He continued to type at his computer. He had been talking to his father and turned back to his computer.

"Someone interested in basketball, dogs and swimming and yet you spend all that time cooped up on your computer." His father joked. Alex looked over his shoulder at the door where his father was.

"You bought me a computer for when I was 10, you want me to neglect it? You always said your brain is as important as all the muscles in your body." Alex said, his father chuckled in amusement.

"Son, if I had a problem with you playing on the computer, I would have said so…. You good?" He asked. Alex let out a small hum before he turned towards his door and set his computer aside.

"Yeah, I was just refining the code you started making…" He said, his father grabbed the computer and read over the code on the screen.

"I hadn't done much with it, you're the one with brains… Also, you forget what happened what happened to me the last time I tried sports… Ended up with an injured arm and nothing but a few laughs…. I like to think that I'm better as a thinker then a physical guy." He stated, he hummed and looked around the room again.

"I wish you weren't like that… But I'm not going to talk you out of doing what you want." His father said and Alex yawned before he turned back to the wall and kicked back and leaned a hand through his dirty brown hair.

"You going to work again soon? I heard that they were going to need you to pull a longer shift." He asked while his father sadly nodded.

"It puts food on the table. I promised to take you and your brother to the movies, didn't I?" His father asked, Alex nodded and turned to look at the side.

"Yeah, but I get it. I wish mom was…" He started to say before it went quiet.

Alex didn't get to know his mother well. He heard from his teacher, a friend of his family, had said she was a very smart and kind woman. His father had said she died of cancer. He didn't know if he said that because she did… Or if it was to point out that there was no hope for the woman and he shouldn't feel bad that she was going to die.

He didn't want to know the truth at the moment and if he did know… Something he guessed wasn't entirely true due to how his father talked about it, he probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Well, I'll leave you to what you're doing…. I hope you're doing ok, son." His father said before he turned and put the computer down.

He hummed and walked out of the room, Alex grabbed the computer and then he rolled his eyes.

"He's never here when me or my brother need him." Alex muttered and he turned back to his work.

He cringed at his tone, dealing with things alone couldn't be much easier than trying to walk over thumbtacks and broken glass.

He went to log onto his favorite vr game and put the helmet onto his head when the helmet started to spark. He went to look at it before it died down and his computer logged onto the game.

He blinked before he vanished into the game and his body went limp in the chair.

**(Alicization.)**

Alex had never played the game majorly, he had only a few hours put into the game. He groaned and looked around while he rubbed at his head and then at his eyes.

He said nothing and then climbed to his feet, he had no idea where he was at the moment and his pain wasn't helping him even a little bit. He yawned and then opened his crystal blue eyes while he brushed off his hands.

He looked around and started to walk forward, sighing as he did so.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story won't be entirely following the series and such. Next chapter will be on next Friday and will show Alex's avatar meeting Alice and all that. until then, Lightning Wolf out!**

**PS: Artoria's story might be tomorrow.**


	2. Alice

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

Alex knew what he had named the avatar he had made: Clement. He couldn't log out at the moment, and everyone who played the game acted in character.

"Then again, I can't even feel my arms or legs outside when I move… Why?" He asked while he looked over at his avatar to make sure that nothing had changed when he had entered the game.

He has sliver hair with tinges of blue in it. He had a black jacket like shirt, another blue shirt under that. he looked over the gloved grey gloves on his hands, he also had blackish red boots. He looked at his grey pants and checked to see if his eyes were still green. They were.

He patted his backpack and started walking again. He rubbed at his eyes while he slid down a hill.

"The dagger is new…" He muttered while he looked over his items.

Alex had made Clement to be a swordsman, that meant he was good at fighting head on, but with less defense. He could dish out damage, but not take a lot in return. He never picked a fight he couldn't win.

"I thought the daggers were for a rogue." He stated while he hummed and looked around before patting them.

He liked the rogue class, but it didn't do a lot of damage for a head on assault. He also didn't like much of the fact that their bows weren't very good unless they were upgraded much. His sword didn't even do much damage as he hadn't poured much into it.

"Get your weapon upgraded today!" He heard from an NPC vendor. He turned to look at them before seeing that there was a girl with the longest blonde hair.

He decided to make the best of being stuck in his favorite game and go on a quest to level up his avatar.

"Excuse me…" He said while he slowly started to walk towards the figure. He tapped on her shoulder and was forced back when the girl turned back to face him.

"Yes?" She asked, Clement turned to the side while he talked to the girl.

"I just got here and I can't handle a dungeon on my own, would you be ok with helping me?" He asked, he noticed that she had higher traits then him.

"Your heading to a dungeon?" She asked before he turned to the side and nodded before he turned to the side again. He hummed while he tapped on his sword again before he smiled.

"Yes, I am. I can't do it alone; I've done a few days into the dungeon… I'm pretty bad at the moment." He said, sighing and looking at the ground.

"You can't do a low-level dungeon before to make yourself stronger?" She asked before Clement hummed again and then tapped on his sword before he turned back to the side again.

He always turned away when he was talking to someone better then him. He hated seeming a lot weaker when he was working with someone better then him.

"Ok then… I'll help you, but I want half off the loot." She stated before the girl smiled.

"I'm Alice." She said, Clement smiled and reached out his hand. He blinked before she took his hand and shook it.

"Clement. I'll follow you." He stated before Alice nodded and started walking before Clement started following her.

"How long have you been playing?" Alice asked before Clement blinked while he tapped on his belt.

"A few days, maybe 2 or 3 more days at a time? I don't think that I've gotten to do a lot more than that? I've only gotten to level 5 or so." Clement started to say, Alice hummed while both continued to walk under an archway.

"You? You look like you've been playing for far longer than me." He said, Alice was silent for a few minutes before she started to speak up.

"I've been playing for 10 times a day or so… So yeah, we've been going back and all that." She stated.

Clement rubbed at his eyes while he and her walked into a tomb. Clement drew his blade while he risked a look at Alice who already grabbed her sword.

"Ready?" Alice asked, Clement nodded before both continued walking, Clement started looking around. He hummed while both walked in a circle, checking the area around them.

Clement made sure to scan the trees, he continued to make sure that there were no enemies.

Then one, an armored warrior charged out of the bushes before both turned to the warrior.

Clement rolled under a slice of the massive axe which would have chopped his head off in one gesture. Alice slashed him on the back and Clement watched health points just bleed off him before the warrior screamed in anger and rage.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I didn't know how to properly introduce Alice. I will show her off more next chapter. I do want to point out also that not all chapters will be long. I do not have time to work on every single chapter. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show Alice and Clement fighting in the dungeon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Clement

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

Clement slashed a goblin before another goblin knocked him backwards. He rolled to the side before an axe was slammed into the ground next to him.

"Damn…" He muttered before the goblin was impaled by Alice, her blade ripped the creature open.

Clement looked at her in shock before another wave of the creatures came out nowhere towards them.

Clement parried the first sword aimed at his head before another sword nicked him. Clement sighed and ducked under another slash before he decapitated them both by the same hit. He turned to look at Alice who was fending off 4 goblins easily.

He blinked in shock before she slashed one goblin across the stomach before she twirled around and stabbed another goblin. She ended up then kicking the next goblin back.

"I can't believe it…" He muttered before she seized the blade of a fallen goblin before she bisected both goblins.

"I think we're done with the warmup waves." He said, he tapped his blade on the ground and looked around.

The dungeon they went to wasn't very much more then a few waves of goblins and then a troll… He had yet to see the troll, he wanted to kill it, he would be able to get much better gear if he was able to slay it.

He looked at Alice, she brushed the digitized blood off her sword. They stood back to back and looked around at the despawning enemies.

"I don't see the boss for this location." He stated before Alice looked at the sky, she saw nothing at the moment.

"I think the boss for this location is dead. We either need to wait or make do with the experience." Alice stated, Clement hummed before he looked around with shock and then sighed.

"We fought off all of them for nothing?" He asked, Alice nodded and he then he sighed before he turned back to the side.

"You got to be kidding me. I wanted to deal with a real fight." He muttered before he turned and put his sword onto its stealth.

She did the same and both looked at the sky above them, Clement wondered what would happen next.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time then. I feel so stupid for trying this if there's no boss." He said, Alice said nothing, crossing her arms at the moment before she looked around as well.

"I'm sorry for not checking if the dungeon was fine enough to keep going through over and over." She said, he sighed and said nothing before he started to walk away.

"I think that's more my fault then anything. I hope we can play again. I liked fighting those goblins." He said, Alice blinked and watched around before she ended up running up to him.

He turned to her before she blinked.

"Hey, we can exchange information… You didn't think we could talk without sharing that, did you?" She asked, Clement hummed and then blinked before she bonked him on the head.

"Idiot, we have no real way of talking if we don't share information." She said, he hummed and then nodded.

"I didn't think you'd want to be friends after the fact that I'm so low level at the moment. I didn't know… I'm glad." He said, he was too tired to do much at the moment. He felt a bit fatigued, something that wasn't supposed to be inside of the game.

He hummed with amusement and then started he started sharing the information she wanted.

He always liked to have such good friends on the game. He'd be friends with someone who was much higher in level then him.

He finally was able to copy down her info before he smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll have to go for now. I need to do some training then if I'm going to end up being able to equal you. I hate being the one holding people back. I'm not going to hold you back if we're going to be on the same team. I can promise you that." Clement said before he turned and walked out of the area.

He was going to have to make sure that he was ready for next time if he was going to equal the power that she was using.

He was going to have to do a lot of training, he wanted to make sure that he was able to deal with such things from before.

"I don't know what else to do at the moment… But I know that training is going to be the best course of action." He asked himself while he continued walking, he wanted to make sure that he knew what he was going to be doing.

He chuckled and hummed with amusement before he ended up finally quitting the area.

He needed to go home first.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Alice isn't going to be fake in the story, she will be a real person. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or Friday and will show Alex in the real world before going back to train with Alice. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Leafa and Sinon should be up soon. **


	4. Headaches

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

Alex was finally able to pull his headset off his skull and look around. Alex was finally back in his room.

"I get a headache every time I do something like that…. All the time, why?" He asked, he looked back and forth before his headache finally went down enough for him to get up from his chair and slowly walk to the door.

He needed to fix his eyesight. He was either going to have to ask his mother for glasses, or find someway to end up improving his eyesight.

He yawned; he cracked his back before he leaned on the doorway to his room. He was amused at the moment; he ticked his fingers up and down the door frame.

He slowly started to walk down the stairs. He cracked his arms, he felt pain in his joints while he walked down the stairs.

"Alex, are you good?" He heard from behind him and turned to see his mother over his shoulder.

"You ok?" Her mother asked, he sat down in the middle of the stairs. He sighed and then said nothing.

"You always get a headache when you play your games." She stated, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to point out that I didn't really have to ask to get the video game. You bought it, I'm getting another headache, the thing shorted or something when I put it on. I'm starting to think it's getting faulty." He muttered, he hummed once again.

"You always hum when your sad." She said before she sat down next to him.

"I met someone else online, she's nice but I think I messed it up." He said, his mother smirked and he turned to look to the side.

"Mom…" He stated and his mother turned to him.

"You meet a lot of nice people online. You end up getting her name?" She asked, he sighed and slowly tapped the wall behind him.

"She is named Alice. She's a lot nicer than most people I meet online." He said, Alex rubbed at his eyes, he slowly got to his feet and started to walk down the stairs. He was tired, he wanted to rest and then go and play again.

"Your head hurts and you want to go back to play the video game causing it?" Alex heard his mother ask, he chuckled and slowly started to climb the stairs again.

"I'm fine, mom, I just need some rest at the moment. I'm going to get some sleep and then I'll be ok." He said before he opened the door to his room.

He walked inside and towards his bed, his mother appeared at the door as Alex slowly laid down to sleep.

"I'm going to end up making soup, ok? You want any soup?" He heard from his mother, he slowly turned to look at her while he pulled his own covers to him.

"Yeah, that will be ok with me. I think I need something to help deal with this stupid headache and I'm sure that's the best choice for me at the moment." He said, he sighed and felt his headache slowly start to come back.

"Ok… Just give me some time for your soup. I'll wake you up when your done." She stated, he hummed and waved a hand at her.

"Ok, I'll be fine…" He said, he yawned and slowly started to close his eyes. He rubbed at his head while his mother slowly shut the door.

He turned to look at the door which was entirely closed, he let out one last yawn and finally let himself pass out. He groaned in pain.

"Ow, my head is killing me… I swear, it feels like it's going to break in half." He muttered, he allowed sleep to take him.

**(One hour later)**

Alex was slowly able to wake up and looked around the room before he was able to drag himself out of bed and towards the door.

He didn't feel like he had much of a headache, his head was splitting before though, he did know that. Alex slowly started to walk down the stairs, he hummed once more, sad that his headache was starting to bother him a lot more in before his mother stepped in.

He tapped his brain, he felt fine. He thought he looked fine, he continued walking towards where the kitchen was. He had no time to think of anything at the moment, he was always tired at the second, his head always hurt, he was starting to get used to headaches at the moment.

He brushed off his coat while he slowly descended down the stairs, unsure what to do after he ate.

He decided that he would go and meet up with Alice after his food.

She understood him, he would go and talk to her after that, she would be someone he could trust to speak with besides his mother.

He sighed with pain.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I had no idea what to do after the regular world moments. Next chapter will be after this and will show Alex meeting Alice again and then dealing with another dungeon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out? **


	5. Clement's return

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

Alice sat on a pillar. She shrugged before she saw Clement. She flipped down from the pillar while he walked up to her. Clement smiled and looked at her.

"I didn't think I'd see you here in a while." He stated, Alice smiled and then bopped him on the head while he groaned and looked at her in confusion.

"I told you that I'd wait for you. I didn't think I'd get online today, but I don't like to break promises." Alice said, Clement shook his head while he sighed and turned to look around.

"I'm just going to try and follow you. I need more experience and such." He said, Alice nodded and looked around as well.

"I wonder what we're do next. I don't know what to do." She said while they started walking towards another raid area. She hummed, Clement sighed and crossed his arms while rubbing at his eyes and looking at her with slight annoyance.

He didn't like having to train a lot, but he didn't like paying to make himself better.

"You know doing endless raids isn't very fun when I have to do a dozen or so just to catch up to you. I don't mean to be rude? I stink at waiting to level up. I like doing it, but I don't like doing something like say… Paying for it." He said, Alice rolled her eyes and sighed before she leaned on a railing and looked at him.

"I hate people who end up buying their way to win. You don't have skill if you just buy your way to win. You don't get the reward, the desire to enjoy and sit back and relax after that when I play." She said, Clement leaned back on a wall while he yawned and then hummed again.

"I don't want to really do a raid then, your kill the boss and I end up getting stuff like armor and weapons which I can't use right now. I want something that can start to level me up and towards your level. You know I can buy better gear by trading in bad gear for money." He said, Clement looked at his hands and then pulled his sword from his back before he looked at Alice.

Alice smiled and pulled her own blade off her back before looking at Clement as he looked over her sword.

"You got a legendary blade, huh? I was trying to look at it last time and I couldn't get a good look at the sword." He stated, he started to run a finger over the blade of his weapon.

"I got lucky; my entire team wiped out. I got to win only because the rest of my team was taken down by the boss to do it. I allowed them to get all the other loot and only went after the sword. I got the rest of my armor and stuff by doing the raid again with a new team that didn't get wiped out a few times. I think it was a lot harder than it had any right to be… But hey, I got a cool story out of it, you know?" He asked while he tapped on the wall, he said nothing at the time before he hummed.

He held up a hand and then slowly turned to look at the sky. He cracked his neck while he started walking down the street. He knew that the next area where he would find better raids.

"I'm sure that we're find something to do. We should keep looking for another raid." He stated, Alice hummed and then started walking towards the next area with him.

"Fine, but I'm only killing the tougher enemies and we do it 50-50, you know that, right?" She said, Clement waved his hand back and forth while he turned to her.

He nodded, both of his eyes though were looking at the ground, he was very obviously thinking about something.

"Ok, let's get going, the sooner we get the raid over with, the sooner we can enjoy the rewards." He stated before walking through the gate for another raid. He hummed with amusement one last time and then Alice followed him into the gate.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter was short; I will try to make the next chapter after this done. next chapter will end up being on next Sunday or so and will show Alice and Clement dueling each other and trying to prepare for a really dangerous raid. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: This story might be on hold soon possibly. **


	6. Training

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

Clement's sword clashed with Alice's, she slid back while Clement rushed at her.

Alice dodged the slash before kicking him to the ground. Clement dodged her stab which nearly grazed him. She circled him with all the killing intent as a shark, eager to kill.

"Your speed traits are improving, I'm glad to see it." Alice said while she swung an overhead slash at his head.

Clement parried it, he was sent sliding back and into a rock before he brushed off his clothing and then was forced to block another slash.

Alice closed her eyes slowly as sparks flew at her eyes, she knocked aside another slash before kicking Clement to the ground.

She checked their health, he would pass out soon, he flipped to his feet and slowly backed away.

"I wish I had a shield, but that makes it harder to use a sword unless I master it… How did you get to be so skilled in sword fighting in the game?" He asked, Alice switched her blade to her other hand and then rushed Clement.

He ducked under her hit and then managed to knock her back with a well-aimed slash which she blocked. Clement gasped in exhaustion, his stamina had taken a small hit from the constant fighting.

"I've done constant raids, but I usually duel other players like you, your putting up a decent fight for someone who hasn't been able to improve their stats." Alice said, she juggled her sword from hand to hand.

Alice hummed with amusement while he panted in exhaustion, he hummed and slowly sat to the ground.

"Ok, I'm done. You win, my stamina is drained and I don't know what else to do to try and gain an edge. I'd be proving nothing much by winning anyway, your going easy on me." He stated and watched Alice walk towards him before she sat on a rock and looked at him with amusement and laughed.

"I'm sure that you're improve, your growing slowly. You've lasted a bit longer in a fight then I thought you'd end up doing. I'm glad to see it, I need a better partner and you're the one I think can help me better than most people I've met so far." She said, Clement sighed and stabbed his blade into the ground and patted the rock in exhaustion.

He panted a bit more and slowly saw his stamina grow until it was enough for him to stand up. He walked towards Alice and sat in front of her.

"Your ok?" He asked, Alice hummed and brought a hand to her chin with a nod and a smirk. She looked at the swordsmen and rubbed at her eyes.

"Your good, but yeah, I'm good as well. I'm tired, you managed to knock down a bit of my health, the last person I fought ended up losing within 2 minutes." She stated, he sighed and rolled his eyes while he cracked his knuckles with sighed and then rolled up his sleeves.

He fanned himself while looking at her, she turned to the side and brushed off a little bit of her golden hair.

"You look like a super knight, you must have been playing for a long time to be able to get that strong, right?" He asked, Alice turned to him with a shrug.

"I'm someone who plays a lot, my family is always busy. You've only seen me a few days, you should know I enjoy play a lot of times since you've seen my gear." Alice said, she shrugged her shoulders and stretched out her arms and legs.

He blinked and then grabbed at his sword while Alice looked over her own blade and smiled.

"I like my sword, I've gotten it leveled up the entire time I've been planning on trading it sooner or later, maybe. I think I'll keep it as a reminder to get stronger and do nothing but train and train till my character is the best in the game. I so love to fight in the game, it's amusing and fun." She stated, he blinked and then he sighed.

"Yeah, same, I just don't have the power to keep fighting like I've been doing slowly. I've only been playing a little bit like I told you, I've not been able to do much at the second." Clement said, Alice nodded and then she stood up and walked up to him, she stood over him and then poked him on the head.

He rubbed at his head and groaned as she smirked and offered him her hand.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, I can and might defeat you in one hit. I hold back so you get a good amount of training." Alice said while he grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

He looked at her and smiled. He could see a great friendship.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Alice isn't a robot in the game, she's a player. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will end up showing Alice and Clement meeting each other in real life. Leafa and Sinon will be updated sometime next week hopefully. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Ally

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

Alex walked towards the store to get food. He pulled up his hood and sighed.

He entered the store and went straight to get the stuff his mom has asked him to get. He went to get the soup first and blinked.

He saw a girl with dirty platinum blonde hair with indigo eyes. She reminded him of Alice. He tried to rack his brain for people who had blonde hair.

He was cut off by the girl turning to him. He saw that she had a golden blueish jacket and blue sneakers which made her look all the more athletic. He could also see that she wore black jeans.

"Do I know you, buddy?" She asked, Alex put his hands in his pockets and looked at her with a hum.

"Sorry, I just feel like I've seen you before. I play with someone online who looks similar to you." He said, she blinked and turned to look to the side.

"You play Alicization?" She asked, Alex leaned on the shelves.

"Yeah, you? I didn't think many people in town played the game." He said, he brushed off his jacket and grabbed a can of soup next to him before she nodded.

"I do. I like the game, ever since Sword Art got canceled for well… You know, I'm surprised the company was bought out by another group who created Alicization… I wish I could mod the code." She said, Alex blinked and started to walk with her.

"You modify code for the game?" She asked while Alex continued to look through the list and grab items from around the store.

"I do it for a lot of the games. I get a LOT of the 'girls don't play games' and that I don't look the type to modify the games I play." She said, Alex hummed.

"You don't look like the type… But you also look a lot more like a tomboy or football player… No offence, I'm Alexander Cathal. You can call me Alex, everyone does." He said while he grabbed milk.

"Allison Cinthia… Everyone calls me Ally or Cindy, yes, like the show." She said, Alex chuckled.

"I guess we both got fancy names that we don't usually like to use. I usually mess with game code, I don't modify it like you do, I'm trying to make a new game. I can't really break the game like a Modder can." Alex said, Cindy turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"They do mostly the same thing. You've been playing for very long?" She asked, he shrugged.

"I haven't played it for long. I play it when I have time, person I've played with is a beast. She has super good gear and rips through dungeons like their butter and a hot knife." Alex said, Cindy turned to look at him.

"I've been playing with someone who's a rookie. I see a lot of guts in them." She said, Alex grabbed the bread and went to look for the last item.

"Your avatar wouldn't happen to be named 'Alice', would they?" He asked, Cindy blinked and watched him go to grab the cereal and put in the basket.

"Clement?" Cindy asked, Alex blinked and turned to her with clear shock in his eyes.

"Alice?" He asked, she blinked and turned to him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never thought I'd run into you while getting groceries. I really didn't expect to see you here, you know?" She said, she had the same knowing smirk from her game avatar.

"I never expected you to be here in the same town as me. I should have guessed; I saw that only players in town are on the same server that I play on. I should have put the pieces together… So, you ready for the next dungeon?" He asked, a smirk pulling at his lips as he walked up to her.

He could clearly see she was a teenager like him, he hadn't been paying more attention to the girl besides her resemblance to Alice.

"I think I have a better idea when we play later… Anyway, I have to get home. I have stuff to do at the moment. You take care…. Alexander." She said, more amusement in her tone before Alex sighed and watched the teen go to pay for her things.

He rolled his eyes and then slowly walked away, he would get home and then he would play some more, gain some more experience. He would meet Alice after he got all leveled up and made sure that he would take down more bosses.

He needed to be ready if he was going on another raid, he had to be ready when he got back online.

He went to go pay for his groceries and make sure he got home soon.

He smiled and walked away.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm not going to update this story that often, but I'm going to update it soon. next chapter is going to be in a week or so and will show Clement going through a dungeon and Alice talking to others and planning the next mission she and Clement play. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Sinon and Leafa will be updated next week hopefully or down the road a little. **


	8. Raid

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

Clement cut down a goblin and stepped over it. he looked at his health which had been cut in half during the first few waves.

He panted as his stamina was slowly climbing back up to normal. He cracked his neck before he watched the familiar ogre who served as the raid boss.

He lifted his sword before he growled and marched forward. He growled and charged forward, raising his sword to strike at the boss.

**(With Alice)**

Alice hummed before she started to look at her armor. She sighed and then leaned back on the ledge. She blinked and opened her message board and scrolled down to Clement.

"You ok?" She asked, he responded about 30 seconds later while Alice began to walk towards where the raid he had started was.

"Fighting a raid boss. I'm going to be done soon…. Like now." He said and then closed the message board for a moment.

Alice saw Clement walk out of the gate and collapse. She saw his health slowly climb back up from 10 to the 580 of level 10. He sighed and looked at her while she smiled with amusement.

"I'm going to kill it next time… Good thing I got 3 more pieces of armor." He stated before she hummed and allowed him to climb to his feet.

"I really wish I could just strike out and reach your level with the armor and such." Clement muttered before he walked to the ledge where Alice had just been before.

He sat down and he hummed before he pulled out his new sword and looked over the iron broadsword which caused him to check. He cracked his neck and started to check out his new items.

"I'm going sell the former items to a vendor." Clement stated with a smirk and wiped the sweat from his brow as his stamina started to climb back up.

"You always get tired yet? You've never gotten to train up your stamina with training?" Alice asked before she hummed and tapped him on the head again.

"I… No." He said before gently pushing her armored hand away and yawned before crossing his arms and then his legs under him.

"I'm tired, I always have to try and get the rest of my gear ready first. I want to make sure I'm leveled up enough before I got and make sure that I can handle stamina training in the game. You don't get really good gear from doing the regular missions." He stated, Alice shrugged and slowly sat down before turning to look at him.

"I won't argue with that. I quit as soon as I did enough training to get through the raids and such." Alice said, looking at her nails. She smiled while Clement sighed.

"It's so annoying to deal with the rest of the announcements. I have to deal with announcements from those dammed ai players. I don't like hearing them pratting on and on about stuff that I grew out of when I was still a player for the early game. They really need to update the game. I can't stand hearing about that." He said, Alice hummed and then pulled up her magic menu.

"You also need to train your magic stats." Alice stated, he sighed and then he rolled his eyes with annoyance. He turned to look at the sky a moment later.

"I'm dealing with a lot more then you think I am. I hate all these raids and grinding. You've probably been breezing through the game with your gear." Alice heard, she sighed, rubbing at her temples while Clement checked over his gear again.

"I'm not enjoying the game at all times. I'm going through stuff at home, I want to point out that your one of the best friends I've gotten on…" Alice stated, Clement was about to say something when Alice stood up and walked out of the hub and towards another area of the hub.

Clement was too caught off-guard at the moment. Alice said nothing else.

He hummed and then cracked his knuckles before he walked to the next area to find Alice. He blinked while he put his sword on his back and tapped his sword on his back a final time before he managed to find her.

"I don't need any help at the moment. I'm just trying to think of something. I have another raid that we could do that would get us gear that could allow you to start to challenge me when it comes to training and skill." Alice said, Clement cracked his neck at the moment.

He hummed and then sat down next to her and blinked before he looked up into the sky.

"Ok, tell me what we got to do on the next mission and I'll do it, we need an endgame." Clement stated, he sighed and looked up at the sky with annoyance.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story isn't going to be much long. It will have 1 villain and then show them fighting him a few times. Next chapter will be on next Friday and will show Alice and Clement going to the next match. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. The last raid

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

Clement patted his sword while he walked with Alice. They continued on their path towards the next dungeon.

"You know, we're going to stop with the raids and such after this. We've done just about all of them but not this one. I'm starting to deal with burnout from this." Alice heard from her partner and sighed.

"Hmm. We will be done when we're done, you want to whine or get better gear?" she asked, Clement rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hey, I'm starting to dislike these raids. You do literally ALL the fighting and I just get the rewards. I like fighting, you think it's fun watching you cut people up while I sit in the background?" he asked, she said nothing but twirled her blade.

"Ugh, I hate looking at the sword when mine still is less impressive in combat then you." Clement stated, they entered the raid.

They drew their blades as a massive wave of goblins and enemy knights rushed them.

He sighed and parried an enemy sword before he stabbed the goblin. He then slashed another in half before taking a hit from a knight and fell to his knees.

Alice bashed one of the 6 knights and tripped the man down. She crushed his head with her heel before being slashed on the back.

Clement killed 2 more goblins with another slash. He grabbed his other sword and stabbed a knight before throwing him to the ground.

'round one, completed.' They heard from the speakers as the other enemies despawned.

"Did you put it on easy?" He asked, Alice had a smirk pulling at her lips while a dozen goblins spawned in as a second wave.

"Yes, the first wave is always just to kill a certain amount. They don't expect you to kill the entire wave." Alice stated, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm sick of this, lets end this crap and get onto the next mission. I still think…" He said before he was knocked to the ground by a cross bolt.

"Oh, come on!" He said before growling in annoyance. He cracked his back and his health dropped to a quarter of the tank.

"Take cover, I'll deal with them, ok?" Alice asked, he said nothing at the moment and dove for cover.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed. He looked at Alice before reaching for a health potion as Alice slashed a goblin archer.

"I hate this!" Alice heard while she dodged another arrow aimed at his head. He had no other option but to stick to cover and let Alice deal with the archers.

They did massive amounts of damage, they almost never missed and they wiped out entire teams alone.

He growled and reached for his bow and arrows. If he could make a single headshot, the xp would be worth it.

"Can you keep one of them still so I can kill one of them?!" he asked, he hated them too much to aim right.

She sighed and killed another by throwing her sword into his head.

"Only one left, kill it if you can." She said, he rolled his eyes and notched an arrow from his quiver.

"Kill it if you can…. Ugh." He muttered before aiming at the goblin.

He spotted its green, misshapen head before he unleashed the arrow from his bowstring.

Alice watched the arrow impact the goblin in its torso. It toppled over the edge and vanished as he lowered his bow.

"You still think I can't shoot a damn bow!?" He asked. he rolled his eyes, grumbling the words out like they were poisoned soup.

"I'm sure your very good, that was very funny." She said.

He cracked his back and then put his bow over his back before swapping it with his sword again.

"Ok, we're done now. We are without a doubt done. I'm starting to get a headache and this is the last raid event we can do at the moment. I want to do something that isn't you know, endless raids." He muttered and teleported out of the area.

Alice followed before he rolled his shoulders and looked at her. he checked his loot to make sure he had gotten new items.

"We're done, I'll let you pick where we go next time as long as you don't throw a big hissy fit over it." she stated, he huffed and started to walk away.

"Thank you, see you, Al." he said before he logged out of the game, he was unsure what to do later.

He didn't know that they had attracted the attention of an enemy that would but them both through hell.

**(In Alex's room)**

Alex tore the headset off before putting it down on his bed and turned to look at the wall.

His eyes slowly opened and closed before he walked out of the room.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story might go on hold. Next chapter is going to be in 5 weeks possibly and will begin the romance. If I don't update by then? The story is on hold. I will also try to update the Leafa and Sinon stories. Until Friday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


	10. Arena Attraction

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

Clement tapped his sword on the ground while he brushed off his armor. He hummed and started looking around before the 2 ogres rushed towards them.

He looked at the duo before twirling his sword and preparing to engage the duo. The Ogres were joined by a pack of gargoyles and goblins.

The first 2 Goblins charged, one slash cleaved through them as Clement grabbed one of their swords and threw it into the head of another. He easily managed to slay several more goblins.

Alice watched from another platform. Clement didn't notice her as he continued to cut down Goblin after Goblin.

The Gargoyles were much harder to kill, they could be killed just as easy as the goblins, but they could outfly the more lumberingly slow Clement.

He managed to tag one of the 4 with a fireball which slammed it into a goblin. The ogre managed to knock him backwards.

"Ugh… This is stupid… But I'm taking these things down even if it kills me…" Clement dodged another Gargoyle before managing to kill it with a single hit when it missed him.

He was still bleeding health off a little, he groaned and Alice sighed before the ogre lurched towards him.

Clement watch Alice lop the head off the creature with a single stroke. He sighed and grunted with annoyance.

"I thought you were handling the raid so we could focus on the siege battle that was get us the highest ranking…" He stated. Alice turned to see the Ogre watching him as the rest of the gargoyles targeted her.

She dispatched them in a whirlwind of slashes and kicks while their dying screams filled the air. Clement wanted to say something, but he could think of no good answer at the moment before the other ogre rushed her.

It took a good amount of hit points, but Clement saw Alice's armor negated it and her vitality meant she'd heal off the damage as long as she still had magic.

Clement hummed and flipped off her back before he slashed the last goblin in half.

The warrior turned to Alice before she slashed the leg off the ogre and then stabbed into its head.

The flood of health items and experience cloaked both of them in a blueish light which illuminated the arena.

He turned to Alice as she smirked.

"You could have been a bit faster; you know?" Clement rolled his eyes and blushed, this had been another time she had saved his life. He was getting tired of her being the one who always had to make sure his life ended, it was becoming annoying for him to keep

Clement still had a small blush on his face as they ended the arena. He huffed and leaned his sword on his shoulder.

"I hate how you think I need to be babysat all the time about every bad thing I have to face. You agreed I would handle one part of the arena and you would handle the other… Ugh, you never listen." Clement saw Alice march up to him.

She flicked him on the head playfully, making him grunt in pain. He rubbed at his head as Alice smirked and leaned backwards before she spoke up.

"Hey, we're partners. I'm helping you because you're my friend. You keep being stubborn when I have an artifact that transfers any experience, I get to you in exchange for a chance at better items. I'm going out of the way to make sure you can keep up with me when everything is said and don't, you know that." Alice stated. Clement rubbed at his temples.

"That hurt a lot more then you thought it would... Ow... And just because you're one of the strongest players in the game doesn't mean you should neglect your own abilities, you know that?" He said, Alice sighed and put her palm on his forehead.

She used her magic to heal the wound as the bruising slowly went down.

She didn't notice the blushing at all anyway. He sighed and crossed his arms.

Neither noticed the cloaked being above them as he turned and walked away before they could notice him. He hummed with annoyance and sighed.

"Fine, let's go to handle the tournament. I don't want to keep having to deal with this annoyance… You keep forgetting you're a much higher level than me. I want to make sure I'm able to take care of myself. I can't help you if you're going to keep acting like you can do everything yourself." He stated before he put his shoulder on his back before he hummed with amusement.

He turned and exited the arena only for Alice to shake her head and follow her partner out of the room with amusement before she turned and readied herself for another debate.

Neither knew of the enemy who had come for them.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the chapters. Next chapter will be again in 5 weeks and will show Alice and Clement in a friendly duel and such while revealing the bad guy. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next chapter will end up possibly being the last chapter at the moment as they story may go on hold soon. **


	11. Duel

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

the duel between Clement and Alice was becoming intense.

Alice deflected a slash from Clement as he went for another blade lock.

"You know it takes a lot of training to learn how to use the blade lock technique, right?" Alice asked as she knocked Clement to the ground.

While Clement was starting to grow closer to the level 50… or was it higher? Alice forgot when she had maxed out her character.

None of Clement's hits damaged her armor before the repair runes within it would kick in and fix it.

Alice knew Clement was aware she couldn't be defeated by him in combat. She could easily knock him down and out without all the higher ranked gear on her character.

Clement was starting to grow annoyed though since the duels would end with him only receiving a measly 25XP while the next level was several thousand.

Alice found it adorable that he was becoming frustrated enough to frail angerly at her which only led to her defending. Alice would then knock his health and armor to nothing with one hit which caused him more anger.

Alice watched as Clement growled in annoyance and rushed her, slashing away which Alice allowed to chip away at her armor.

Another repair rune activated and healed it as Alice smirked. She reached out with her free hand and grabbed at Clement.

"NO!" Alice lifted him off the ground with one hand and looked amused at the swordsmen.

"You done yet or do you want to have another temper tantrum? "She questioned as she flung him to the ground. she watched as his avatar was forced to collapse from lack of health before she walked over.

She pushed him to the ground and sat on him as Clement let out a growl of frustration.

"You know getting hissy isn't going to do anything. You went from being all confident to…" He cut her off which caused her to roll her eyes.

"You literally always do all the hard work, how am I supposed to enjoy the game if I have to deal with you doing all the combat?" Clement questioned, his sword laid away from him.

He hated Alice being vastly superior to him in combat. She could wipe out almost any enemy in one or 2 hits. The bosses were the only enemies able to challenge her and even those would fall given a short while.

"I'm training you, dork. You forget that you're my partner? The event coming up requires 2 people, your starting to get close to my level, you know." Alice allowed Clement to climb to his feet while he looked at her.

He had no real reason to be cranky, but he kept getting annoyed every time he and her went to a raid.

Then again? He had a reason to be annoyed, Alice had put all of her time into mastering her character and making sure she'd be ready for any fights coming up. he hadn't and it annoyed him with no end in sight that was support for someone else at the moment.

"C'mon, your only allowed on partner in your circle at the moment and that's permanent, I chose you, remember?" She asked.

Clement sighed, grabbed his blade and looked at Alice before shaking his head.

"Fine, I know when it's stupid to argue. I'll do that, but I'm just sick of being your support. I always get to be your support and it's becoming annoying; you know?" He looked away with annoyance.

Alice sighed and bent down next to her friend and partner; she patted his head which made him even more annoyed but only caused him to gently shrugged at her hand.

"I know what's going on, and I get your mad. I was low level before and I struggled to do everything. I couldn't enjoy the perks; I didn't know what to do to get the xp I needed to get to the next rank. I know what it's like and I'm going to help you… I just don't need your stupid crap about not being able to keep up in combat with me, ok? You don't have to keep up with me, I have a rune that gives all the xp to you since I'm maxed out. I'll fight and your help me by taking care of the cannon fodder enemies, deal? You need to be able to focus on the picture, you're not going to be able to catch up if you keep focusing on the little things." Alice stated.

Clement sighed, looked at her and then nodded before looking away. Alice bonked his head enough to make him lose a hard chunk of it and grunt in pain before looking at her as she smirked and playfully looked away.

Clement could only sigh and hum as the duo looked at the sky above.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for it being short, but I don't know if I'm going to update this story much more. I want to thank the person who enjoys Clement, I am going to try and improve his character down the road. Next chapter will show Clement and Alice meeting up again in real life and will be in 4 weeks or so if I do it. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am maybe making a Yu-Gi-Oh story and Ino is on Sunday or so. **


	12. Meeting

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

Alex continued to walk around town, he wasn't mad at anyone, just insanely tired due to the grinding he put into the game.

He ran his fingers through his hair, more annoyed at himself for wearing down his own body then he was at not getting to be the champion of the game.

That was more a formality at the moment, and one he supported mostly because it was a goal to get himself to the top of the leaderboard.

Alex was about to sit down before someone cleared their throat at him.

"You know, just because both of us like relaxing, doesn't mean you should slack off on improving your stats, you know." He heard and looked over his shoulder at Ally as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The white sneakers, blue skirt and red jacket she wore made him chuckle as he leaned on the bench.

"You know, you're the one doing nothing but flaunting around how popular you are in the game. I haven't stopped playing till it was time to pass out just so I could come close to trying and matching your gear, every time I see you, your gear looks like it's gone up a lot more in things like stats." Alex rubbed at his temples, questioning a lot of the things he's done in the game recently.

"I'm still just trying to play the game… just like Jimmy did." Alex heard from Ally and turned to look at her.

"Who's Jimmy?" He asked, curious as to why she'd mention someone like that out of the blue, it was very curious for him considering they had only talked ONCE outside of the game.

"My brother, the person who used to play the game alongside me all the time. he's the one who started me off and helped build 'Alice' up… I guess it was thanks for how I used to help him and all that." Alex blinked, causing Ally to sigh and lean back on the bench.

"I used to get bullied a LOT in school when it came to things like me being a tomboy and playing video games… my brother, helped me make 'Alice'." She paused for a second to remember the details before continuing to talk.

"I used to play the game with my brother ALL the time, he got me into playing online over and over again. I had fun… until my brother got sick, we think it was cancer, but we don't know… he's been on life support ever since I was 10." Alex went to speak up before Ally held up her hand and continued to speak again.

"Alice is everything I want to be. Super tough, super smart, super powerful in fights. I use Alice whenever I get to the point where I'm sad and just trying to figure out what to do next, you know? she's the other side of the coin… What about you? you want to play the game for some special reason besides just what you told me?" Ally asked, it sounded venomous, but Alex guessed it wasn't directed at him.

He couldn't understand losing someone like that, even if they weren't dead? Things shouldn't be like that; it was downright barbaric to mock someone if they had suffering like that.

"I want to do something without a shortcut." Ally looked at her friend with interest.

"Every single player I've met has either cheated or did something to make it easier for them to grind. I don't want to do that; I've never liked people who use shortcuts to gain something rather than fight for it. use money to get something you can't get in game? That's fine, but it isn't fine if you're going to do something like try and cheat to get ahead, you know?" Ally heard from Alex as he spread his hands out.

"I don't play the game that much, not till I met you. I didn't have much reason to… but seeing as how you climbed the ladder from the bottom rung? It makes me want to play more, I want to win and show people you can only win and savor something if you earn it, there isn't a middle ground when it comes to things, you know?" He stated when it came down to things, it came down to a lot of things like him wishing to make something of his character and being tired of people who only played to rub their achievements in other's faces.

"I… think I can respect that, you know?" Ally stated as Alex nodded and the duo started to look at clouds.

"Still means one day I'm going to surpass you in the video game, you know?" Ally smirked and shook her head.

Blind, but determined, she could find joy in something like that when it came down to it.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the time it took to make something new, I didn't know what to do next. next chapter is also going to show some of the romance between Ally and Alex. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!  
**

**Ps: I will be updating the Sinon story sooner or later and the Leafa one hopefully soon at the moment.**


	13. Team

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Swordsman and Slayer. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do.**

"You know you REALLY suck at the game when you keep trying to be better than my avatar, right? for someone who wants to play it for fun…" Ally stated as the friends debated stats. Alex rolled his eyes and looked at her phone.

"How do you get speed and stamina like that?" Ally grew a smirk before Alex shook his head.

"I swear to god if you take that out of context…" Ally's smirk grew a few seconds.

"Oh, my lord, your questions are such perverse and devilish… but I shall tell you in my personal chambers." Ally giggled to herself as Alex turned to the side, a blush in his cheeks.

"Hey, you asked… and from failing the same dungeon again… I've been trying to handle the church raid for months and having made any progress despite besting soldier after soldier after soldier… seriously, they don't let you save when you play the game. It ticks me off to no end to have to replay it when you can't save!" Ally kicked at some loose rubble as Alex hummed and nodded.

"Heard their going to patch that next week, does mean some of the loot is harder to earn." Alex stated, Ally elbowed her friend playfully with interest.

"Oh? Is the mighty Lord Clement saying he cannot handle a duel with the soldiers of the church of Axiom?" Alex rolled his eyes and pushed her gently with his elbow.

"Funny. I was just about to ask why the mighty Lady Alice cannot best simple soldiers yet the monsters who players handle all the time…" Ally held her hand up to her friend's mouth.

Then she recoiled it as he had kissed her hand to get her to back off.

"Ugh… damn that's crafty. Why didn't you try something that cunning during the duels we've had?" Ally asked as she wiped off her hand, more playfully then not.

She didn't hate someone playing dirty. Ally was as tomboy as people around her. she probably won more awards in sports then she did play cheerleading and such.

"Because I didn't want to get stabbed in the mouth. I have to ask. You have so many unspent points, but put all of them into…" Ally nodded, knowing what he would say.

"Sword fighting? Because it requires more skill. You don't learn to be good at a game unless you fail. I could be an archer, or a magic user… but I'm a fighter, that's how you become the best… plus I always like fighting people up close, there's nothing better than overpowering someone and seeing them freak out when they start getting their butts kicked." Ally stated with amusement in her voice.

"Yeah… you know the church raid is supposed to be played as a team, though. it's better if you have healers and such… I think we should make a guild so we can end up trying to tackle the church event perfectly." Alex cracked his fingers and looked to the side before humming.

He didn't know what really to say until Ally raised an eyebrow before turning to her friend and giving a nod at this.

"You do realize we're going to fight a lot more people before we get to make a guild, right? I know how stubborn people are in the game. Trust me, your one of the first people to accept my help when it comes down to making sure the raids are finished and everyone profits." Ally rested her head in her hands, tapping her yellow pained nails against her chin in pure amusement.

It seemed like everything Ally did was purely something a sports master would do… still? She could plan, but she knew Alex usually came up with the best ideas between the duo.

"I know an axe user who could serve as a tank… oh, I'm going to have to kick the snot out of him before he joins up… seriously, you don't know how long it takes them to get a simple quest done… I've seen sloths get things done when it comes down to them." Ally got a hum from Alex before nodding as the duo stood up.

"So, go, kick the snot out of everyone, win… then get the things we need for the raid event?" Alex asked as he got up, his hands in his pockets as he looked around.

Ally nodded, cracked her spine and started to walk away, knowing what was going to happen in a few days required a LOT more pain and suffering… actually just grinding, if it was going to work out the best way it could possibly end.

"Oh, this is going to give me a headache, isn't it?" He got a text and turned to see Ally wave his phone in his hands.

Alex looked at his pocket and then sighed and gave a smirk.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the story is supposed to somewhat have links to the show. Next chapter will be in 2-6 weeks sadly but will show the beginning of the middle arc and introduce some old faces. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am making a story about Quinella soon and updating Leafa or Sinon soon in a few weeks.**


End file.
